Always Thinking of You
by Cho Jang Mi
Summary: Aku tak seindah, secantik dan semenawan mereka. Kenapa kau sudi memilihku yang seperti ini? Warning : Geje segeje-gejenya, Drabble for SiBum
1. Chapter 1 : Always Thinking of You

**Title : Always Thinking of You**

**Genre : Romance, Fail!Fluff**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : SiBum**

**Disclaimer : SiBum belong to themselves and God. **

**Warning : Typos, YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't Like? Please press red botton with x symbol.**

**Summary : Hubungan kita telah berakhir, namun aku tak bisa mengusirmu dari kepalaku serta dari hatiku. **

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Won…. "

SiWon tak menyahut, namja tampan itu masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

"SiWon….."

Seorang namja dengan bibir mengerucut melambaikan tangan didepan wajah SiWon.

"Yah….. Choi SiWon!"

Sesuatu yang keras mengenai kepala SiWon, mengirimkan denyut nyeri pada sisi kiri kepalanya.

"Hah? Ya, Bummie?"

"Bummie?"

Namja dihadapan SiWon makin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tak ingat berganti nama menjadi Bummie, Choi SiWon. Kalau kau mengajakku berkencan hanya untuk diabaikan, lupakan saja. Selamat tinggal Choi SiWon!"

SiWon menangkap lengan namja itu. "Maaf SungMin Hyung."

"Sudahlah. Aku lelah. Kau memang disisiku, tapi yang ada dipikiranmu bukan aku. Sebaiknya kita berpisah sebelum saling menyakiti." SungMin berkata bijak. _"Dan sebelum aku jatuh terlalu dalam padamu."_ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

SungMin beranjak pergi, meninggalkan SiWon untuk memikirkan setiap ucapannya.

.

Entah untuk keberapa kali kejadian seperti ini berlangsung.

SiWon mencoba memulai dengan seseorang.

Namun sosok Kim Kibum selalu muncul kembali dikepalanya.

SiWon memperlakukan setiap kekasihnya seperti caranya mempelakukan KiBum.

Tanpa sadar menganggap semua orang memiliki kebiasaan yang sama dengan mantan kekasihnya itu.

.

Contoh sederhana, SiWon menghadiahkan sebuah buku untuk Kim HeeChul, sang ratu.

Berpikir reaksi yang akan didapatnya adalah senyuman.

Namun hasilnya, sebuah tamparan mengenai wajah tampan SiWon.

.

SiWon memeluk HangKyung, namun nama yang dibisikannya hanya nama KiBum.

"Bummie" Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir SiWon.

Membuat HangKyung menghadiahkannya sebuah tendangan keras.

.

Lelah berpura-pura kuat dan terus lari dari kenyataan, SiWon bangkit dan memutuskan akan meminta KiBum kembali walau harus berlutut memohon dan melupakan segala harga diri.

.

Suara ketukan pada pintu apartemennya membuat KiBum meninggalkan buku yang tengah asik dibacanya.

Saat membuka pintu, dilihatnya sesosok namja tengah berlutut sambil memegang seekor kucing abu-abu.

"Bummie, aku mohon kembalilah padaku." Namja itu mengulurkan sang kucing yang diambil KiBum sambil mengelus-elus bulunya sayang.

"Kumohon kembalilah padaku. Aku memang bodoh, tapi aku sungguh mencintaimu."

KiBum memamerkan _killer_ _smile_nya. "Kau lambat sekali Choi SiWon, membuatku menunggu begitu lama."

.

THE END

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tidakkkk…. Gejehhh… Gejehhhhh to the maaaax… Ngga berasa Fluff yaw?

Oh iya, FF ini saya persembahkan untuk **Lanlopumin **yang Req SiBum waktu review di obsessed. Tapi Fail begini, maaf yaw…

Review dan Flame dipersilahkan.

Love, Cho Jang Mi


	2. Chapter 2 : Nothin' on You

**Title : Nothin' on You**

**Genre : Romance, Fail!Fluff**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : SiBum**

**Disclaimer : SiBum belong to themselves and God. **

**Warning : Typos, YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't Like? Please press red botton with x symbol.**

**Summary : Aku tak seindah, secantik dan semenawan mereka. Kenapa kau sudi memilihku yang seperti ini? **

.

_Baiklah, ini sekuel seperti permintaan para reviewer, yang bilang Always Thinking of you nanggung dan masih penasaran. Saya buatkan dengan bumbu penuh cintahhhhh~~ Idenya gara-gara melihat liputan konser Bruno Mars. hahahaha…_

_Sudahlah, Silahkan dinikmati~~~ ^o^  
><em>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kenapa SiWon Oppa mau kembali dengan Kim KiBum itu ya?"

"Iya, Apa bagusnya Kim KiBum? Dia tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan kecantikan Kim HeeChul. SiChul adalah yang terbaik."

"Tidak. SiHan-lah yang terbaik. Kau tak tahu betapa mempesonanya senyuman HangKyung. _Killer_ _Smile_ Kim KiBum kalah berjuta-juta watt sinarnya."

"Mwo! Tidak.. Tidak… Yang paling serasi itu adalah SiMin. SungMin begitu manis dan menggemaskan. Bila disandingkan keduanya sangat cocok. SiWon Oppa seorang _gentleman,_ sementara SungMin adalah aegyo boy.

Alis Kim KiBum berkerut mendengar namanya dan kekasihnya disebut-sebut segerombol yeoja. Apa tidak melihat di dinding ditulis DILARANG BERISIK di perpustakaan sebesar itu?

"Ehem… Mohon jangan berisik."

KiBum mendatangi dan menyerang gerombolan yeoja berisiki itu dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Puas melihat mereka membeku, KiBum melenggang dari perpustakaan.

"Oh tuhannnnn~~~ Tampan sekali~~~" Jerit kumpulan yeoja tersebut setelah sepuluh menit berlalu dan mereka pulih dari serangan senyuman yang membekukan itu.

.

SiWon memperhatikan keadaan KiBum yang aneh. Sedari tadi mata KiBum memandangi buku ditangannya namun matanya tak bergerak sedikitpun untuk membaca. Selain itu, buku tersebut dalam keadaan terbalik. Terlihat sekali KiBum sedang kacau.

"Bummie… Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak ada." KiBum menjawab dingin, sukses membungkam SiWon.

Beberapa saat kemudian KiBum menarik nafas.

"Aku hanya tak mengerti mengapa kau memilihku diatas semua orang. Kau adalah _gentleman_ yang sempurna. Kau bisa mendapatkan yeoja atau namja manapun, yang cantik seperti Kim HeeChul, yang menawan seperti HangKyung, atau yang menggemaskan seperti Lee SungMin."

SiWon menyentuh tangan KiBum dan mencium bibirnya. Tak memikirkan mereka sedang berada di cafetaria kampus yang ramai.

"Aku memang bisa mendapatkan siapapun. Tapi mereka tak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan seorang Kim KiBum. Mereka tak bisa membuat jantungku berdesir, tak bisa membuatku hilang akal saat sosoknya tak disisiku, dan yang paling penting mereka tak terasa begitu manis dan lembut seperti Kim KiBum. Aku tak perlu yang lainnya bila sudah memiliki yang terbaik."

SiWon berkata dengan mimik wajah serius dan terdapat kilauan dikedua matanya.

Sepasang kekasih itu saling memandang beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum bersamaan.

.

THE END

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Wahahaha…. Makin gejehhhhhhhh~~~~

Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Review Please…

Love, Cho Jang Mi


	3. Chapter 3 : Beautiful Heartbroken

**Title : Beautiful Heartbroken**

**Genre : Romance, Fail!Fluff**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : HanChul, KyuMin**

**Disclaimer : HanChul & KyuMin belong to themselves and God. **

**Warning : Typos, YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't Like? Please press red botton with x symbol.**

**Summary : Patah hati ternyata tak seburuk yang kita bayangkan. **

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Choi SiWon pabbo, idiot, tak peka, tak berperasaan!" Maki seorang namja cantik sambil merobek-robek sebuah foto.

Dilemparkannya tatapan kalau-berani-protes-maka-kau-mati pada orang-orang yang memperhatikannya, membuat mereka segera memalingkan wajah.

Tak ada yang berani mencari gara-gara dengan Kim HeeChul yang marah.

"Choi SiWon Sialan!" HeeChul melanjutkan aksi marah-marahnya dan melempar buku setebal-batu-bata-pemberian-mantan-tak-peka Choi SiWon itu sembarangan.

"Ouch….."

.

HangKyung sedang berjalan melintasi taman kampus sambil memikirkan nasibnya yang sedang patah hati karena seorang namja.

"Choi SiWon pabbo! Kenapa aku bisa suka pada idiot seperti itu ya? Aku bahkan rela dijadikan uke!"

Tiba-tiba sesuatu melayang ke arah HangKyung, karena sibuk memaki dalam hati, HangKyung tak sempat menghindar.

"Ouch….." HangKyung menjerit dan mengusap dahinya yang terkena lemparan buku nyasar.

"Mianhaeyo…." Suara seorang namja mendekati HangKyung dengan nada panik. "Apa tidak apa-apa?" namja itu mencoba menyingkirkan tangan HangKyung untuk melihat dahinya.

Dengan patuh, HangKyung menurunkan tangannya dan membuka mata.

Sepasang mata kecoklatan menatap balik HangKyung. Secara instan, HangKyung merasakan aliran listrik dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau cantik sekali, maukah berkencan denganku?" Tanya HangKyung setelah beberapa lama saling memandang dalam _slow_ _motion_.

"Tentu."

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini? Oh ya, namaku HangKyung." Diulurkannya tangannya dan disambut dengan antusias. "Aku Kim HeeChul."

"_Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada buku idiot pemberian Choi SiWon."_ Pikir HeeChul sambil berjalan beriringan dengan HangKyung.

_"Selamat tinggal Choi SiWon, aku menemukan yang lebih baik darimu."_ Pikir HangKyung saat melirik namja berambut merah disisinya.

.

Lee SungMin sedang menatap sepasang kekasih yang sedang berciuman di cafetaria. Tak bisa dipungkiri hatinya sedikit terasa perih melihat pemandangan itu. Memutuskan tak lagi merasa lapar, SungMin memutar kakinya.

BRUK

SungMin menabrak seorang namja berkacamata, menyebabkan buku yang dibawa sang namja berserakan dan makanan SungMin mengotori seragamnya.

"Mianhamida…" SungMin mengumpulkan buku-buku namja itu, yang sepertinya karena suatu alasan mematung ditempatnya. Betapa terkejutnya SungMin mendapati sebuah buku dengan foto-foto dirinya.

Si namja menyambar buku itu dengan wajah merah padam.

SungMin tersenyum seraya mengulurkan sebuah sapu tangan pink. "Pakailah untuk membersihkan bajumu. Telepon aku bila kau mau mengembalikannya." SungMin menuliskan nomor ponselnya. "Errr… Namamu?"

"C… Cho KyuHyun…"

"Sampai nanti Cho KyuHyun." SungMin melambai dan pergi setelah tersenyum aegyo.

"Sepertinya patah hati dan kehilangan kekasih tak begitu buruk." Bisik Lee SungMin sambil melompat-lompat riang.

.

THE END

.

* * *

><p>Wahahaha…. Makin gejehhhhhhhh~~~~ Makin aneh~~~<p>

Ini bonus, untuk reviewer yang penasaran bagaimana nasib HeeChul, HangKyung dan SungMin.

Untuk **Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie** rekuesannya saya tampung dulu ya.. ^^

Review Please…

Love, Cho Jang Mi


End file.
